


Dream Life

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Married Life, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Miscarriage, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are trying for a baby. While they try they discuss and figure out what their future is going to be once they settle down and start a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Figuring it out

**Author's Note:**

> Warning there is some discussion of a miscarriage type birth. It could be triggering for some.
> 
> Also as far as the credit cards, I don't know how hard that would be to set up; I was watching a movie and they did it and never got caught, and they had about half a million coming in every six months on them. I just figured the boys deserve their dream life, and good luck, and just over all financial ease.

Sam let out an annoyed sigh looking down at the pregnancy test in his hand. Another negative. He and Dean had been trying for about three months to get Sam pregnant. Sam had completed the trials around five months ago, and Cas had finished healing him fully from the trials nearly three and a half months ago. Dean had refused to start trying right away to get Sam pregnant, not till Cas said he was healed fully. Sam looked up, pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the motel bathroom door. "Come in." Dean poked his head through the door looking expectantly at Sam, but seeing his husband's disappointed expression walked fully through the door and crouched down in front of Sam. "Negative again?" Dean asked. Sam nodded his head. Sam let out a shaky breath before looking at his husband, "Dean what if the doctors were wrong? What if I can't get pregnant again? What if the pregnancy _was _supernatural? What if something happened with my first pregnancy that I can't get pregnant a second time? What if that's why I lost our first baby? What if-" Dean pressed his lips against his husband's to quiet him. Dean pulled away and put both his hands on the side of Sam's face to calm him, "you're rambling. First of all, loosing Joan wasn't you fault, she just wasn't meant to be, it wasn't your fault OK? Don't you dare blame yourself for that. Second of all the doctor said you were fine, that you had the gene to get pregnant, so the first pregnancy wasn't 'supernatural', and the doctor said there were no problems with you, and that you could get pregnant again and have another baby right?" Sam nodded, "yes he did say that, but Dean after one time of us having unprotected sex I got pregnant without us trying even; but we've been trying for three months now and we've been practically fucking like rabbits and I'm still not pregnant! It's just frustrating!" Sam let out a huff of annoyance. Dean chuckled at his husband. "You know you are incredibly cute when you're annoyed, yet hot at the same time." Sam shot his husband a bitch face in response which only caused Dean to laugh more. Dean pulled his husband into his arms pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Sammy these things take time, sometimes it happens right away for couples, sometimes it takes a few months for them. Besides the more time it takes to get pregnant the more time we have to get money saved up and find a house." Dean felt his brother freeze in his arms once he finished speaking. "Oh my god, Dean. I didn't even think about money! We're broke! We can't have a baby, we don't have a home, we can't raise our baby on the road like dad did for us! There is no way that we are raising the baby on credit card fraud and hustling people! We can hardly make enough money for ourselves with it! We will have to quit hunting!" Dean pressed a finger to Sam's lips, quieting him again, "You're rambling again Sammy. You were in this same situation when you found out you were pregnant with Joan, and you didn't have me then. We stop hunting, we save up, we get a house. I'll get a job while you stay at home and be my trophy wife." Sam gave another bitch face, "Dean I am _not _going to be a trophy wife, or a home maker or whatever else you come up with. I'll work during my pregnancy, at least I'll work for as long as I can." "Sammy, I want to be able to support you and the baby, I want you to be able to stay home with the baby after the pregnancy, stay home till he or she is ready to go to school. I want that for our baby." Sam sighed, "I want that too Dean, but that isn't always affordable, we can see when the time comes, but you can't be completely against daycare." Dean let out a sigh, "I know Sammy, but we know what's out there, and we have a lot of enemies, a normal babysitter wouldn't know how to protect our child; and our enemies could do a lot and get a lot from us if they had our child." Sam nodded, "I know Dean, trust me I know. This still doesn't solve the fact that we have no money at all." Dean got a sheepish look on his face at Sam's words. "Well actually, when you told me about Joan and that you could get pregnant, then later that you would want to have another baby I kinda sorta started saving up money for when you would want another baby, so that we could be a little better prepared." Sam stared at his husband, Dean stood up and motioned for Sam to follow him. Dean grabbed the keys to the impala and walked out to the impala, unlocking the back door; and reaching under the seat, pulling out a box. Taking off the lid to the box Dean showed Sam the contents of it. Sam's eyes widened as he saw the contents. There were a few rolls of cash, as well as two cards. "Jesus Dean, how much do you have? How did you get this all?" Dean smirked, "I really wanted to be prepared, I hustled a lot of people and got some help from Charlie with the credit cards. There is one for each of us. She set them up for me, taking a little money out of sources that won't notice it missing, putting them through a couple untraceable offshore accounts, and finally to these cards. They can't be traced, at least not easily. Charlie said she'd be keeping an eye on them to make sure they weren't being looked into either. Though the money won't be noticed from the sources, because so little is taken from so many. There's about just over a fifty grand on them right now just from the past six months I've had them. So we will get about two hundred grand a year from them. As for the cash there is about two thousand dollars there. That enough for you to stay home Sammy?" Sam looked up at his husband wide-eyed. "Dean with this we can give our baby everything we never had. We can give him or her brand new stuff and no hand me downs, we can get our dream house pretty much right off the bat, Dean this is amazing! You're amazing, and Charlie too! Thank you!" Dean pulled Sam in for a kiss. "We will have our dream life Sammy. I promise. I love you." Sam smiled, pressing another kiss to Dean lips. "I think we have a lot to talk about, from what will happen when I do get pregnant, to where we will live, to our dream house." "Then I think we should figure that out Sammy."____


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean buy a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House hunting, blah! I am terrible at writing this, I just wanna get to the pregnancy fluff I have planned!

Sam stared at his computer screen, he and Dean had discussed what they wanted for their future, so that they could start looking for a house. They had decided they wanted to stay in Lebanon so that they could be near the Men of Letters Bunker and go there to look up information for hunters like Bobby had. Dean also said that they needed to keep an eye on Kevin as well, since he had basically taken up residence there. They had joked they were going to be the knew Bobby and Garth. Everything had been discussed the last few nights from budgets to how many children they wanted. Sam was surprised when Dean agreed with him on three kids, he would have thought Dean only would have wanted one or two. So now he was looking for a house with at least four to five bedrooms. They wanted a big house with a yard big enough for their children to play, and dog or two. Dean had promised Sam now that they were finally settling down he would get Sam the dog he had always wanted since he was a child.  
Now Sam sat staring at the perfect house on his screen that was in their price range, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, big yard, updated, spacious, it had everything they wanted. He couldn't think of a better house. "Dean look at this, it's perfect. five bedrooms, three bathrooms, two car garage! It's updated and renovated, in a great neighborhood with a great school, and near the bunker! The price is perfect for us!" Dean looked over his husband's shoulder, glancing at the house photos and then down to the house information. "Looks great Sammy, why don't you contact a realtor for a tour." Sam nodded enthusiastically, they had looked at a few other homes but none of them were what they wanted, this one though looked promising. Dean had managed to find something wrong with multiple, even though most of the problems could be easily fixed. Dean refused to raise their family in anything but the perfect house he said. Sam sighed, smiling happily while he e-mailed the realtor to get them a look at the house.

"Dean it's perfect. We should put an offer down." Dean nodded, "Sammy this is the one. I love it." They had just finished touring the house that Sam had found, and it was perfect. Everything they wanted in a house and more. 

The realtor turned around as she heard the front door to the house she was showing a married couple close. "Gentlemen, what did you think? Like the house?" Sam and Dean nodded, "We loved it, we wanna put an offer down." The realtor smiled, "fantastic! Why don't you follow me then to my office uptown and we will put an offer in and see what the sellers say!"

Sam gave Dean a questioning look as he walked into the bunker, Dean was on the phone with someone and he looked happy about whatever they were talking about. As soon as Dean saw Sam he grinned at him and motioned for Sam to come to him. Sam cocked his head to the side as Dean finished up his conversation. "Yes thank you, thank you we will be there soon. Yes, goodbye." Dean hung up the phone and turned to his husband, "that was the realtor, she said we got the house!" Sam broke out into a grin and lunged forward towards Dean, pulling him into a hug. "We got the house? We're home owners?" Dean grinned, "Yea, Sammy. But not just yet, we still have to go down right now and sign the papers." Sam nodded and grabbed Dean's hand pulling towards the door, "Come on then! Lets go!" Dean chuckled following his excited puppy of a husband out the door. 

Sam walked towards their new house, keys in hand. Unlocking the door and opening it Sam was just about to walk through when suddenly he was being picked up by Dean, holding him bridal style. "Dean! What the hell! Put me down!" "No can do Sammy, it's tradition, I gotta carry you over the threshold of the new house. Same as I did on our wedding night." Sam scowled at his husband while Dean quickly carried him over the threshold and put him down. Dean huffed out an exaggerated breath, "Sammy, is the honeymoon period over? Cause I think you have been letting yourself go since we got married. You're really heavy." Dean joked, in return he got punched in the shoulder by Sam. "Shut up. Now we just have to buy furniture and move in." Dean laughed, "What, I just bought you a house now I gotta spend even more money furnishing it?" Sam grinned, "Yep, so get your keys cause we're going shopping!"


	3. Making it our own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go shopping for furniture and finish furnishing and decorating their new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry they are so short. I try to put them so that I can end them nicely.

Dean followed Sam around the furniture, giving his opinion when Sam looked back at him for an opinion on something. They had driven first to the bunker, and had dug through its many storage rooms and taken what they wanted to use in their new home. The bunker surprisingly had a lot of furniture in storage rooms, they had been able to find some things that would work nicely with the 'vision' Sam had apparently created in his mind. He'd showed Dean examples, which earned him Dean joking about him being a girl for using Pinterest. They now were going around furniture stores looking for furniture, as well as for, as Sam said, "accessory pieces" and things that would "make it their own". Dean couldn't help but smirk watching Sam among all the women who were dragging their husbands or boyfriends around too. He always did know Sam had a very feminine side; he was the girl in their relationship after all. Dean had already raided the bunker kitchen for extras that Kevin wouldn't need. What they didn't have Dean had gotten at the culinary store they had stopped in. It was still a little surreal, everything that had happened in the last few months since Sam had told him he was ready for a baby; Dean couldn't be happier though. 

Dean swore, pushing away the offending pieces that were supposed to make a coffee table that he and Sam had picked out and bought. The directions were complete crap and not helping at all. He wasn't good at putting furniture together. Over the past few days Sam and Dean had rented a moving van and loaded it up with everything that they had found in the bunker and everything they had bought. Some things were still coming, they would be delivered to their home in a few days. Sam was in the kitchen, unpacking and putting away everything. The very first things they had put together was their bed. Dean had insisted, telling Sam they had to break in the furniture and new house the "proper way", and that they had to take every "baby making" opportunity they could. Sam had rolled his eyes, but still enthusiastically went along with him.  
Dean jumped a little when Sam suddenly spoke from behind him, pulling him from his thoughts. "Having a little trouble?" Dean shrugged, "A little." Sam smirked knowingly at Dean, sitting down next to him. "Want some help?" "God yes."

Dean gave a triumphant laugh when he set the chair up and it stayed. That was the last piece of furniture he had to put together. Their house was pretty much completely furnished, of course he knew that things would be added like people do all the time with their homes, but for now it was completely furnished for the necessities. The only rooms unfurnished were the three bedrooms they had no use for (yet) and had chosen to be future nurseries and bedrooms for their future family. Dean hadn't told Sam yet but he had found some wonderfully handcrafted cribs in some bunker storage rooms, complete with carved in protection sigils done so that they looked like decoration and a normal citizen wouldn't think anything but that they were for decoration and nothing weird about them. He planned to surprise Sam with them once he did get pregnant. Dean let out a sigh of contentment looking around their living room. All that as left now was for Sam to get pregnant and for him to find a job. He already had gone to some job interviews at mechanic shops that seemed very promising. Hopefully within the year the Winchester family would expand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the credit cards, Sam and Dean can afford all the nice new furniture. Once again I saw a movie where people did this except with way more money. It was a make believe movie and the people in it never got caught. It was a good concept and I figured it was a good concept to use to give Sam and Dean happiness. It also fits them because their whole life has pretty much been credit card fraud so I thought the credit cards worked with them and they wouldn't have much problems with using them.


	4. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean get's a job. Sam get's pregnant.

"Yes, yes, OK. Of course, I can come now. Does that work for you? Great, I'll be there in twenty minutes sir. Yes, good bye."  
Dean put down the phone, smiling. "Who was that?" Dean turned around towards Sam, "That was an owner of one of the mechanic shops I applied for a job at. He asked me to come down to the shop. It's the one that I really want to get a job at. They have good benefits and hours and good pay. Also they're popular and get a lot of customers, so not a huge chance of them going out of business." Sam grinned at his husband walking forward, he placed his hands on Dean's chest, sliding them up to rest on his shoulders. "Dean that's great! He's probably gonna give you the job! I doubt he would call you in for any other reason." Sam placed a quick kiss on Dean's lips before pulling away, "now get a move on and get down there!" Dean grinned, grabbing his jacket as he walked out the door. "Wish me luck Sammy." 

Dean walked through the front door and he was greeted instantly with an excited looking Sam. "How'd it go?" "I got the job!" Sam let out a happy laugh and threw his arm's around Dean, pulling him in for a hug. "Sammy it's my dream job. I'll be working on classic cars; he's been working on creating a new department, and because of how much experience I have working with old cars he wants me to head it off! Apparently he gets a ton of them but the guys he has working there already mostly just know how to work on the newer cars. I'll be getting great pay and great hours!" Sam smiled at his brother's enthusiasm. "That's great Dean! I'm happy you're happy. Now all that's left to do is have a baby." Dean grinned. "Well then, I think we should work on that. Right now." Dean pulled Sam in for a passionate kiss, moving them towards the stairs to their bedroom. 

Sam took a deep breath, closing his eyes and calming himself. He opened his eyes and looked down at the pregnancy test in his hand. His breath caught when he saw the little plus sign. Jumping up he rushed out of the master bathroom, stopping a few feet from a waiting Dean. Grinning from ear to ear Sam looked expectantly at Dean.  
Seeing the excitement on Sam's face Dean stood up quickly and walked over to him. "Are..are you..?" Sam grinned wider and nodded his head eagerly. Holding up the pregnancy test for Dean to look at. "Dean, I'm pregnant!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come in this series!

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come, this is the next part of my Starting Over series. I know some of the stuff that will happen to them is like one in a million, and just luck and no way can it happen to Sam and Dean, but I'm going to make it happen for them god dammit! They deserve it so they will have money and a perfect little life!


End file.
